Somebody Save Me
by AlexaLupin
Summary: Rosalie is a not-well known model who suffers from anorexia. She starts going to the gym where she'll meet her savoir. R&R. Sorry if my summary sucks.
1. Like a Whale

**Som****ebody Save Me**

**Chapter 1**

**RPOV**

I stared at myself in the mirror. I hadn't eaten anything for a month now and I still looked _so_ fat. That's why the girls at the agency laugh at me so much. I'm huge… like a whale.

Nancy keeps offering me food at every meal, but I would just excuse myself protesting I've already eaten. I don't know if she believes me but she doesn't say anything, however, I would still find a sandwich and a glass of milk beside my bed every morning, but I suspected that was Mark.

Nancy and Mark were my parents but I quit calling them Mom and Dad when I was ten. They were very pissed the first year, but they are used to it by now.

Anyways, they keep telling me I'm _too_ thin. Ha! They're totally blind!

I put on an extra large sweatshirt to cover the extra pounds and got out of my room.

I walk downstairs just to find the whole family having breakfast.

"Hello, sweetie, you're just on time for breakfast," said Nancy.

"No thanks. I've got to go."

"Rosalie, come on! You haven't had breakfast – or any meal with us since a month ago!" exclaimed Mark, pulling a chair for me to sit.

"I'm really not hungry and besides, I'm in a hurry," I explained.

"Where are you going?" asked my brother Jasper.

"Not of your business," I replied.

"Rosalie!" scolded Nancy.

I sighed, "To the gym."

"The more reason you've got to eat something," she said, reaching for an apple and offering it to me, "at least this."

I felt nauseated as I pictured myself eating that small apple.

"No thanks, I'm fine," I saw she was still worried, so I added; "I promise I'll eat something at the gym."

"You better do it, young lady," she said playfully, "Off you go!" She reached up to kiss my cheek.

"Bye Nancy, bye Mark, bye Jasper!" I waved goodbye with my hand.

Jasper just nodded, but Mark took me by surprise. He stood up and hugged me, then he whispered to my ear, "Take care."

He went back to his seat and said "Love you!" out loud.

I grabbed my car keys and walked to the door still shocked. _What was that about?_ I wondered on my way to the gym. It was a new one that had just opened a few blocks away from my house.

It was huge, decorated simply, with just a few posters of people exercising. The gym's name wasn't visible, but I didn't care… at all.

Normally, I wouldn't enter a place with no name, some old habit, but these were desperate times. I was going to a photo shoot tomorrow and I needed to lose five pounds.

I parked my car and headed to the entrance.

I was welcomed by a wave of cool air and sweaty smell. I tried to ignore it and walked to the board that had the schedule of the classes.

I was just on time for Spinning, actually I still had five spare minutes, so I decided to make them useful and ask where the class would be.

I walked to the front desk and waited for somebody to attend me.

A girl with mahogany hair which tag read 'Isabella' stood in front of me.

"Hey, I'm Bella. What can I do for you?" she asked with monotone voice.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could tell me where I should go for the Spinning class."

"Sure. It's right there," she said pointing to the room at the bottom of the hall.

"Oh, right. Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

I walk to the room she'd showed me and entered. Almost every bicycle was empty, so I went to the one that was furthest from the instructor, who wasn't there, by the way.

I adjusted it and waited for someone to arrive and begin the class.

Just when I was beginning to lose my patience, a man entered and went to the front bicycle. He was very tall and muscled.

He was also very handsome.

He adjusted his bicycle and turned around to face the class.

He took a general view but stopped his gaze on me.

_Oh, God! He's probably looking at me because I'm the fattest person in the room! _I panicked as he ran his eyes all over me.

I think he realized I noticed him because he moved his gaze and spoke to the class.

"Okay people, let's begin!" his voice was deep and harsh, "Oh, by the way, I'm Emmett, Emmett McCarthy," he said with a grin.

**A/N: Okay people, what do you think? I know it is a short chapter, but I had to cut it somewhere.**

**I'm already writing the next chapter, and I'll make sure it's longer.**

**Oh, yeah! Just** **one favor… Review, review, review!! ;-)**

**-Rosalie.**


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Somebody Save Me**

**Chapter 2**

**EmPOV**

"I know, I know," I said at the time Edward said, "You're late… again."

"Emmett, it's the third time you're late this month. You're my friend, but if you keep this way, well, I'm afraid I'll have to fire you."

"Blah, blah, blah," I replied, "you know it won't happen again."

"That's what you always say."

"I mean it this time."

"You better."

"Aaaand, my dear Eddie, you're making me arrive even later to my class," I said with a grin.

He rolled his eyes and turned his back to me.

I waved hello to Bella and Alice on my way to my class.

I entered the classroom and walked straight to my spot

The same people that always came were there, in the same spots they always choose. But today, my class had three more people.

I took a general view to recognize the new faces, but I stopped as my eyes met the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

She was blonde angel, with big, blue eyes, that widened as she noticed my gaze. I turned around, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

There was something weird about this angel. She was beautiful, of course, but she looked broken.

"Okay people, let's begin!" I called to the class, then I said, "Oh, by the way, I'm Emmett, Emmett McCarthy," introducing myself to the new ones, but specially, to my blonde angel.

I began with the warm up, just few minutes.

We were in the middle of the class and it was getting boring, so I looked for the song "Dirty Little Secret" to give the class a hint that we had to go faster.

"C'mon people! Move your legs!" I shouted as I pedaled faster, "The fun part is just about to begin!"

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

I sang along with the song, enjoying the moment, but then I looked up, and saw the angel gasping for air.

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

I jumped down of my bike and walked straight to her.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Rosalie," she gasped.

"Well, it suits her," I mumbled to myself.

"What?" she asked. _Emmett McCarthy you have to learn to speak quieter,_ the voice of reason inside my head said to me.

"Are you feeling OK?"

"Yes, I'm totally fine," she said the last sentence without air.

The whole class was looking at us now so I shouted, "Keep pedaling, you people!"

"I think you should rest some time."

"No," she said firmly. "I'm fine."

Oh, so she was stubborn. Poor thing, she didn't know how insistent I could be.

"No. You _must_ rest."

"I won't. I said I'm _fine_!" I could see she had very little patience, as well.

I narrowed my eyes at her and she glared at me.

"Okay, just stop pedaling for five seconds. I… um… your seat… yeah, I have to adjust your seat correctly."

She gave me a wary look, but stopped pedaling.

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed as I grabbed her waist and pulled her down of the bike.

"What are you doing?! Let go!!" she hit my back, but I could barely feel anything. She was very weak… and skinny. I could surround her waist with one hand. Not even Alice was so thin.

I put her on the ground. She was furious, I could tell, but there was also something else.

I told everyone the class was over without moving my gaze. The new ones sighed with relief, but I hardly noticed that. My whole attention was with Rosalie.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, recovering her breath.

I shrugged, "I told you, you had to rest."

She just looked scowling.

"What? It was the only way you were going to do it."

"Well, you… you… you didn't have the right!"

"Of course I have! This is _my_ class!" I said with a triumphantly grin.

"Well then, I'm not coming back here ever again!" she pushed past me

"No, wait!" she wouldn't turn around so I grabbed her wrist before she could get out of the room.

"Let go of me!!"

"I will only if you listen to me first."

"Hmm… fine."

"Okay, I know this is going to sound weird, but I think you should get help."

"What? What are you talking about? I'm _not_ sick."

"Tell me something: when was the last time you ate something?"

"Today."

"What?"

"An apple."

"Yeah, sure," I said sarcastically, "Come, I'll buy you breakfast."

I could see she was about to protest, so I grabbed her wrist again and pulled her towards the cafeteria.

I sat in front of her in the table and ordered two fruit salads. Her skin turned green when the waiter placed the plate in front of her.

"I'm not hungry." She said.

"Me neither, but I want to see you eat something… please?" I looked at her with my puppy eyes that I knew nobody could resist.

"No."

"Oh, c'mon! It's just fruit!" I exclaimed, "Consider it a _light_ meal."

"No."

"Eat it… or I'll make you eat a whole sandwich."

Her eyes widened and she picked up a piece of peach and put it in her mouth.

Oh… this was bad… very bad.

"I know it's not of my business but, since when you haven't eaten?"

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for taking so long in updating but Inspiration was busy. Well anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it was Emmett's POV? I was thinking in alternating POVs, would you like that?**

**Ohh, would anyone want to guess why Emmett knew so fast there was something wrong with Rosalie? There are cookies for anyone who guesses… and for the beautiful, **_**beautiful**_** people who review.**

**And I'll give EXTRA cookies to the people that write more than three words in the reviews. =D.**

**-Rosalie.**


	3. Will You Come Back?

**A/N: Hello! I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update, you guys. But I promise I'll update faster from now on. Anyway, I want to thank all of you who reviewed and that guessed or **_**tried**_** to guess why Emmett knew so fast about Rosalie's problem. I think I answered to all of the reviews, but if I didn't well first, sorry and second, you'll find out in the next few chapters. :P So, um, I don't think there's nothing left to say so… Enjoy!!**

**Somebody Save Me**

**Chapter 3**

**RPOV**

As soon as that piece of peach touched my mouth, I felt my stomach twist with anxiety. I didn't know if that was good, though. I just knew I couldn't go through the whole thing. I was trying to _lose_ five pounds, not gain them.

As I chewed, I could feel Emmett's eyes on me. _What is the problem with this guy? _ I thought. _Why does he want me to make me eat? _I made myself swallow. My stomach made a funny sound as the food reached it.

I looked up to meet Emmett's eyes, begging him with my eyes to let me stop.

He smiled encouragingly, "Now, it wasn't so bad, was it?" Was he kidding? "You have to eat it the rest of it," he continued.

I groaned and grabbed another piece of fruit from the plate. I held it in front of my face, dreading the moment when it would have to reach my mouth.

_No!_

I dropped the fork in the plate and pushed it forward. A few heads turned to look at me, but I ignored them.

"I won't eat this!" I exclaimed. "I. AM. NOT. HUNGRY."

Emmett sighed and shook his head slowly. I could see disappointment in his eyes.

"Okay," he said, raising his hands as surrender. "Okay, I won't make you eat it if you don't want to."

"Thanks," was all I could say.

I looked at my hands, wondering what was going to happen next. I could feel Emmett's eyes burning into me, like he was trying to read my mind or something.

For some reason, I was terrified to look up and meet his gaze. It was weird but I didn't like to see him disappointed.

"EMMETT!!" I gave a little jump, startled and laughed at myself.

I looked at Emmett. His face was a mix between scared and guilty, but his eyes were laughing.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a guy with bronze hair. "What are you doing? You have class!"

"Now?" The bronze-haired guy was glaring at him. "No, okay, sorry. I'll be right there."

"I'm giving you three seconds," bronze-haired guy replied severely.

"Fine, I'll just say good-bye… in private," he added when he saw bronze-haired guy wouldn't leave.

He sighed dramatically and left Emmett and me alone.

"I –," we said at the same time.

I half smiled and he chuckled. "You go first."

"I'm sorry," I whispered to my hands.

Emmett chuckled again. "Nah, it's not your fault. It's just Edward, he's always like that." He winked at me. "Aaaaaand, I _do_ have to go to class." He smiled and I couldn't help but return the smile.

"Hey, that's a nice smile you have there!" Emmett exclaimed as he stood up. I lowered my head again and felt my cheeks getting hot.

There was an awkward silence and I struggled to find something to say. Emmett cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"Well, um… I – I have to go now," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"'kay," I whispered.

I was surprised to discover it made me feel sad that he was leaving.

"Will you come back?" he asked.

A spark of hope surged within me.

"Yes," I said looking at him in the eye, more determined that I had felt for a while now.

A grin illuminated his face and made his eyes shine. "Good."

I stood up and hesitantly extended my hand for him to shake. His smile grew wider as his extended his arm.

When our hands touched, I felt a spark of something run through my body, starting where our hand touched. Wherever this spark went, it made my blood run faster. I held on as hard as I could to his hand, never wanting to let go.

**A/N: Soooo?? What do you think? Did you like it? Did you **_**not**_** like it? I want to know everything! Please, please, please review. There's cookies for everyone who leaves a review aaaand I might give you a little sneak-peak of the next chapter. Oh! Again SOOOOOOOORRY!! **

**XOXO**

**-Rosalie**


	4. Better late than never

**A/N: Hey! Didn't I tell you I'll update faster? So here it is ch. 4. Hope you like it.**

**Oh, I don't remember if I've said this before, but I don't own any of the Twilight characters… sadly that includes Emmett :'( But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Somebody Save Me**

**Chapter 4**

**EmPOV **

I looked at Rosalie's big, blue eyes getting lost in that ocean of unsaid words. As I held her hand in mine, I couldn't help but wonder what was happening inside this girl? What was making her so miserable? And most important, why did I care so much?

I looked at our hands. Her hand felt warm in mine and her grip was very weak, but yet somehow, it was firm. It felt so nice to have her hand in mine, sort of like it belonged there. It was such a strange feeling. I'd never felt anything like this before. Not even with... I shook the thought away. I wouldn't think about it.

I wanted to hold Rosalie's hand forever. Well, not only her hand. I wanted to hold _her_ forever.

She began to pull away and, without meaning to, I held on to her hand stronger.

"Um… I probably should leave, too," Rosalie said awkwardly.

"What? – Oh!" I said when I noticed she was still trying to get her hand free. I unwillingly loosened my grip and she quickly put her hand in her front pocket.

She gave a step backwards and looked at me. "Well, bye."

I found myself reluctant to say goodbye. There was so much I wanted to tell her; so much I wanted _her_ to tell me.

Rosalie turned around and walked to the exit.

"Bye!" I shouted. _Better late than never,_ I thought.

She turned around and smiled, and then she disappeared behind the door.

I stood there looking at the door with a goofy smile on my face, until I noticed tiny Alice waving her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. I lowered my gaze to find her smiling knowingly at me.

"Ooh, Emmett's in love!" She exclaimed, clapping her little hands excitedly. "She seems really nice. A little quiet, though."

I smiled at the pixie that was practically my sister. "All right there, nosey!" I chuckled as she shrugged. "But yeah, she's really nice," I agreed. I didn't want to tell Alice much about Rosalie. Not yet, though.

"So, what's her name?"

"Rosalie." The sound of her name made me smile.

"Rosalie _what_?" Alice sounded a little annoyed.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me her last name."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't ask?" Now that I think about it, I didn't tell her mine either. Ugh, so stupid!

"Duh-uh! You should totally ask her when she comes back – because she's coming back, isn't she?"

I laughed, "Yeah, she said she'll be back."

"Yay! That way you could introduce me, and we'll become friends and then, when you get married, I can do the wedding and…"

Getting married? Rosalie and me? But that's impossible. I don't even know her last name and I don't know if she likes me… Geez, I don't even know if she'll really come back. How do I know she wasn't lying?

Despite all, I couldn't help picturing her in a white dress walking down an aisle; walking towards me. God, she looked so beautiful!

"… and your kids will call me Aunty Alice –"

"Okay Alice, stop! How can you be talking about weddings and kids and stuff?"

"Oh, Em. I just _know_ you two are going to end up together," she said matter-of-factly.

"You don't know her!"

"No, but –"

"EMMETT! GET YOUR ASS IN THAT ROOM NOW!!" Edward interrupted yelling from across the room.

I have to admit I was relieved to get an excuse to get away from Alice. As much as I love that girl, she just freaks me out sometimes.

"Intuition," she said before walking away.

I sighed heavily and went to class. All the faces in the class seemed boring and dull after having Rosalie in the room.

My mouth yelled the instructions automatically while my mind drifted away. I was thinking about Rosalie, my angel. I was surprised to discover I hadn't even known her for a day and my head was already filled with her. My mind kept throwing images at me, of her smile, so beautiful that lighted her face and made her look even more beautiful; of her blue eyes, so deep and full of… sadness, filled with thoughts that struggled to come out, to be heard.

There had to be something wrong, something might have happened that caused her all that… pain, I guess. I was just so similar to what had happened with –

"Hey, isn't the class supposed to be over by now?" someone asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I glanced at the clock over my head – the class should've ended twenty minutes ago.

"Oh, right! Um… is anyone on a hurry?" The whole class stared blankly at me. "We have to do stretching, you know?" I explained a little annoyed.

A few people groaned. _Hey, I thought my class was fun!_ I thought, offended.

"Fine!" I exclaimed, "You can go, if you want to."

To my surprise, and slight disappointment, everybody gathered their stuff and literally flee out of the classroom. What a bunch of lazy people!

I took my time to gather my stuff and get out of the classroom and as soon as I was outside I wished I had stayed inside. Alice was there waiting for me, probably to keep on babbling about Rosalie and me and "Auntie Alice". I suppressed a groan as I got near her.

I don't know what my expression was like, but she must have guessed what I was thinking because she giggled and lifted her hands. "Hey, I was just going to ask you if you'll be coming down over to Bella's."

Oh, right. I had totally forgotten about that. Every Friday, Edward, Alice, Bella and me met at somebody's house or a bar to chill and have some drinks and just forget about work and everyday's worries.

"Count me in," I said grinning and giving her the thumbs-up.

"Yay!" she said happily. Then she added, "Oh, and just so you know, I think it's great you met Rosalie. Now you can finally move on."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hahaha poor Emmett, people rush out of his class! So, if you noticed, I added a little more of suspense in this chapter. Guesses are welcome in the review that BTW, I'm hoping to get a lot. So, you know review, review, review!!

**XOXO**

**-Rosalie**


End file.
